This invention relates to a combine and more particularly to a combine which may be described as being of the axial flow type. Generally speaking, combines historically included a threshing cylinder which was transversely mounted in the combine with respect to the flow of crop material therethrough. A concave was normally positioned at the lower portion of the cylinder so that the cut crop material would be forced between the exterior surface of the cylinder and the concave to thresh and separate the grain from the chaff and straw.
A recent development in the combine art has been the axial flow type combines wherein the threshing cylinder is positioned in the combine in a longitudinally extending manner. For example, the Sperry-New Holland TR70 combine employs a pair of threshing cylinders or rotors which are mounted in tubular members having concaves or grates at the lower end thereof. While the axial flow combines such as that of Sperry-New Holland are regarded by some as to be an improvement in the art, the instant invention is believed to achieve more uniform combining action with less grain damage.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved combine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a longitudinally extending threshing cylinder having a flared configuration rotatably mounted within a flared concave so that greater threshing efficiency is achieved while reducing the amount of grain damage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved combine wherein a flared concave longitudinally movably embraces a flared threshing cylinder so that the threshing clearance or space therebetween may be easily adjusted.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a threshing cylinder and concave arrangement fora combine which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.